


You can't beat christmas at Hogwarts

by Signe_chan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: Newt recreates some festive traditions for his new family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenewlondoner (muleumpyo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muleumpyo/gifts).



Newt’s fondest memories of Christmas were at Hogwarts. Not the day itself, of course, but the hustle and bustle leading up to it. The trees and the meals and all the teachers being in a better mood than normal. It made the entire thing feel a lot more special. 

At home things had always been more fraught. There’s be a tree and presents and family but also a brother he could never quite reach no matter how high he jumped and relatives who’d look at him oddly when he told them just how wonderful magical beasts could be and always the radio with news of escalating violence and threat. 

And then there’d been the war, and he hadn’t felt much like celebrating. 

After the war, he’d been too busy traveling. Learning. There were so many creatures out there and, for the first time, he had the opportunity to go and find them. Why should it matter to him if it was December 25th when he was deep in the rain forest? 

This year, of course, was different. 

For the first time in a long time, he had a place to be. A place he wanted to be. After officially leaving America, he’d snuck back in which probably made him a fugitive of some kind which would worry him more if he wasn’t so happy where he was. The Goldstein sisters were very accommodating and he spent most of his time in his case with Jacob, their friendship blooming all over again, and, of course, Credence. 

Credence, who’d been the reason he came back. Who he’d noticed drifting away through the ceiling after he’d been blasted to pieces. Who he’d tracked down, scared and trembling, and brought home. 

Credence, who smiled like he’d never done it before and kissed like a revelation. 

It was Credence’s idea, in fact. 

“Newt,” he’d said on evening, head on Newt’s chest. “I was thinking…we should do something for the girls.” 

“Do something?” 

“They shared their Hanukkah with us, I mean. We should do something to share Christmas with them.” 

Newt had only nodded at the time, but the idea rattled round and round in his head. 

The morning of December 25th, he let them all lie in. Queenie normally got up early to go make breakfast, he crept around her to make it himself. Of course, being what she was, she probably knew before he did what he was going to do. Still, it was the effort that mattered. 

When everyone eventually came trailing through, it was to a Hogwarts breakfast, as close as he could manage (offensive meats excluded, of course). 

“Oh,” Queenie said, blinking. “What’s this?” She smiled a little, obviously picking the thought out of his head and feeling flattered. He had to say it out loud for Tina though.

“Credence mentioned sharing some of our traditions with you, since you shared yours with us.” 

“Lovely,” Queenie said, though Tina frowned. “And this is how breakfast used to be at your school?” 

“Well, as close as I can make it,” Newt flushed. Then Credence appeared, saving him further explanation. 

Jacob arrived later in the day, basket of pastries in hand, and they retreated down into the suitcase. 

It should have been obvious but it soon became clear that Credence had faw fewer experiences with good Christmases than he did. They managed to get through anyway. There were games and laughter and then they all joined together to make a Christmas dinner which, if not as good at the ones at Hogwarts, was at least a reasonable attempt. 

It was late that night when he crawled into bed, Credence close behind him. 

“Newt,” Credence said, hooking an arm around his waist. “Thank you.” 

“Oh, it’s no problem,” he said, brightly, rolling over to pull Credence in for a hug. “That was rather fun, wasn’t it.” 

“Yes,” Credence blushed, then he lent in for a slow, tender kiss. The kind that made Newt feel like he was melting. 

As they parted, he couldn’t help but think that maybe his best Christmases hadn’t been at Hogwarts. Maybe his best Christmases were still to come.


End file.
